


i’m happy my home found me

by unsaved_misc



Series: carmatt adventures [12]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, supermega
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snuggling, just a soft lil thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsaved_misc/pseuds/unsaved_misc
Summary: just a cute thing
Relationships: Carson Tucker/Matt Watson
Series: carmatt adventures [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831831
Kudos: 4





	i’m happy my home found me

the door cracks open, quiet, but carson’s eyelids open lazily to gaze at who’s coming in. he’s surprised he isn’t more scared with somebody entering his room in the middle of the night, but it’s like he could sense who had arrived, and he immediately felt safer upon seeing matt’s silhouette in the doorway. he attempted a smile, but half asleep, it probably didn’t turn out the way he thought. he was laying on his stomach, arms tucked into the pillow and head turned toward the door, the bare skin that was exposed being peppered with goosebumps. he never usually slept shirtless, but he kind of just fell into bed earlier this evening. he could see matt staring to see if he was awake, and then closing the door behind him, the crack of light now missing. carson rubbed at his drowsy eyes, a little sound escaping his throat as he tried to find matt in the dark.

“carson?” matt whispered.   
“mm hm?” carson mumbled, feeling dizzy as he sat up suddenly. he could hear footsteps coming before matt was in front of him, his eyes now adjusting to the dark.  
“‘m sorry for waking you up, honey.” matt said softly, his hand coming to rest at carson’s cheek. carson nuzzled into it, eyes closing again. matt chuckled, kissing at carson’s forehead.  
“you should go back to sleep.” matt advised, but carson shook his head.  
“don’t wanna sleep without you.” carson slurred, his arms wrapping around matt tightly as he leaned into his neck. matt kissed his temple, stroking his hair.

“i won’t leave, cars. just have to get ready for bed. do you need anything?”  
“can you get m’sweater?” carson asked, and he felt matt nod against him.  
“of course, honey.” he kissed him again and stood, and carson pouted in the dark, knowing matt couldn’t see. after a few seconds of rustling, matt returned with a large red crewneck, which happened to be his own, but carson had worn it so much that it became his new sort of comfort. he slipped it on, the sleeves covering his hands, and he sniffed it deeply, the familiar smell of pumpkin and cologne lingering on it. matt’s smell.

carson didn’t know how much time had passed, but he must’ve fallen asleep again, eyes opening and head against the pillow to see the bathroom light on. he shuffled, pulling the covers tighter around himself, too sleepy to bother calling out to matt. soon enough, his boyfriend had switched off the bathroom light and returned, hair messy and draped in an oversized t-shirt and boxers.  
“‘m back, carson,” he said softly, walking to the other side of the bed and pulling back the sheets.  
“come here.” carson mumbled, reaching out with his arms. matt chuckled, slipping into the bed and taking carson into his arms. the boy fit perfectly, like he was meant to be there, burrowing his head against matt’s chest and legs interlocking.

“why were you so late?” carson asked, though he wasn’t paying much attention.  
“started editing something and didn’t realize how late it was. ‘m sorry.” matt apologized, his hand coming back to carson’s hair again, and carson sighed, his eyes closing.  
“it’s okay. just...sleep better with you.” carson mumbled, too sleepy to continue talking. matt started saying something again, but he wasn’t listening, drifting back into the familiar lull of sleep with matt’s hand in his hair. he felt safe whenever he was in matt’s arms, comfortable enough to drift off.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed :) i wrote this rlly fast for comfort mainly


End file.
